One Last Time
by KPfan83
Summary: Kigo one shot which will lead to a bigger story, this one is just kim/shego thinking to there selves about their feelings


DISCLAIMER – I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, everything is owned by Disney apart from this story. Do not sue because I do not have money and it will be a waste of both our times.

A/N – This is a planned one shot but I do plan on writing a sequel to this, you will just have to bare with me.

This is my first piece of fanfiction so please don't be to mean to me.

This story takes place before 'So The Drama'

KPKPKP

Kim had just got back from yet another battle with Shego and Dr. Drakken and was feeling conflicted and not because she had the prom coming up soon and was not sure who she was going to go with and not because yet once again Shego had gotten away from GJ.

She had started to have strange feelings when she was hanging around somebody, hanging around somebody might actually have been a bit of a vague way of describing their interactions. Their interactions more consisted of name calling, banter and fighting, on the odd occasion they have been known to fight on the same side but most of it was against each other. Kim had found that out of all the missions she had been on over the years this one person could be more described as her equal or even her yin to her yang. This one person who goes by the name of Shego.

Kim was the hero and Shego was the villain, it should have been simple and easy but she knew better than that thou she could not properly explain why it was difficult. There had always been a connection between them, a connection she was starting to think of as more than just good and bad. Good and bad was actually simple but if she called it yin and yang she could understand it better because it described light and dark separate but always together and part of the same whole, one could not live without the other.

'ARRRRGH! Why does this have to be so complicated' Kim thought to herself as she lay on her bed and just stared at her ceiling. After a while of just looking at the same patch of her ceiling she realised that she was not going to receive any answers. She grabbed a jumper off the back of her desks chair and went to her bedroom window where she flipped out of and started to go for a walk.

KPKPKP

Shego was at yet another lair that Dr.D at had prepared on the off chance that his current plans at world domination had failed or as Shego had thought 'most definitely failed' but that was her least worrying problems of working with an idiot. Her most worrying problem involved a certain redheaded teen hero and her feelings of hate 'who am I kidding' Shego thought, she had not hate held in her heart towards Kim Possible but she was no ready to admit to what she was truly feeling yet even to herself.

She sat in a big, dark green, leather arm chair and thought back on her life.

What if she had never been hit by that stupid comet?

'Life always likes to throw you a curve ball or maybe destiny was just in a bad mood that day' she contemplated

What if she had never become a villain?

'No way, I could never have put up with my brothers for this long' she thought.

What if Dr.D had actually won one of his stupid schemes?

'No chance of that EVER happening' she already knew the answer to that one

What if she actually sat down and spoke to 'her' about what she was feeling?

'That would just be stupid, there is no way in hell little miss goody-two-shoes would ever play for the other team' and by other team she did not mean become a villain but this answer had led Shego the answer she was contemplating.

'ok, so I get Dr.D out of prison and give him one last chance if he fails his next scheme I am gone and will never return' this would give her peace of mind. No more worrying about hurting Kimmie accidentally. No more worries about meeting the one person who made her feel. She could finally move on with her life.

Or so she thought

KPKPKP

Kim had found her way to her local park and at this very moment was sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth. Her mind was racing through thoughts of Shego and how she actually felt about her. She knew she thought of her as much than an enemy or even a rival but a friend Shego was definitely not. They had their moments and those moments had led her to her thoughts of Shego.

If Shego had been there with her in the here and now what would they be doing and what would she be thinking? Kim closed her eyes and imagined Shego, Shego would be wearing her skin tight, green and black battle suit and would be standing in martial art attack pose with a smirk on her face. As Kim looked closer she could see strength, confidence, a smirk that hid a smile and eyes that hid a need to be there in that moment with Kim. She looked closer and saw beauty, a sex appeal that rivalled all others.

Kim's eyes shot open with realisation, she loved Shego and she need Shego in her life but this only led to more questions. Questions she was not sure she wanted to ask or even wanted the answers but it would defiantly explain why none of her relationships with boys had not worked out for longer than a week. She came to one conclusion she would test herself one more time and if the spark that she felt with Shego was not there with the next guy she dated, she would come clean with her and hope she felt the same way. Which would maybe lead to something better?

Or so she thought.

THE END for now


End file.
